Kazzinc-Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk
KAZ) Vysshaya Liga ( RUS) | founded = 1955 | arena = | colors = Blue, yellow and white | coach = Belyaev | GM = |championships = 1992-93, 1993-94, 1994-95, 1995-96, 1996-97, 1999-00, 2000-01, 2001-02, 2002-03, 2003-04, 2004-05, 2006-07. }} Hockey Club Kazzinc-Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk (in Russian: Хоккейный клуб Казцинк-Торпедо Усть-Каменогорск) is a professional club based in Ust-Kamenogorsk, Kazakhstan. The team plays in the Kazakhstan Championship and in the Russian Vysshaya Liga. Achievements * Kazakhstan Championship champions: 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 2000, 2001, 2002, 2003, 2004, 2005, 2007. * Kazakhstan Cup winners : 2008. * Promotion to the top level of the Soviet League: 1987, 1989. History The club was founded in 1955 as Torpedo Ust-Kamenogorsk. In 1987, the team earned a promotion to the top level of the Soviet League. They would play a single year there before being relegated back to the second division. In 1989, Torpedo was back at the elite level, where it stayed until 1996. In 1993, Torpedo joined the newly created Kazakhstan Championship, where they would play in parallel to their participation in Russian championships. Torpedo is the most crowned Kazakhstan team, with 12 championships. In 2001, the club was renamed Kazzinc-Torpedo, after their main sponsor, Kazzinc, a mining and metallurgy company. Current roster All-time standings In Soviet Union Statistics incomplete. If you have knowledge we miss, please edit this section. In Russia Season League GP W OTW T OTL L GF GA Pts Standing Playoffs 1991-92 Superliga 30 16 - 3 - 11 114 109 35 5th (out of 16) 4th in final pool A 1992-93 Superliga 43 23 - 2 - 17 177 146 48 5th in East W. SKA St. Petersburg 2-1 in eighth of finals 1993-94 Superliga 46 25 - 1 - 20 174 153 51 9th Forfeited 1994-95 Superliga 52 24 - 4 - 24 173 171 52 7th in East W. Krylia Sovetov 2-0 in eighth of finals 1995-96 Superliga 26 9 - 2 - 15 66 93 20 9th in East 8th in relegation pool 1996-97 Vysshaya Liga 28 20 - 1 - 7 148 77 41 2nd in East Forbidden to enter 1997-98 Vysshaya Liga 32 15 - 3 - 14 117 118 33 4th in East 2nd out 7 in East 1998-99 Vysshaya Liga 32 16 - 7 - 9 130 95 39 3rd in East 1st in East 1999-00 Pervaya Liga 48 43 0 0 1 4 327 99 130 1st (out of 9) No playoffs 2000-01 Pervaya Liga 54 45 1 3 0 5 359 160 140 1st (out of 10) No playoffs 2001-02 Vysshaya Liga 56 36 2 4 0 14 258 175 116 3rd in West Forbidden to enter 2002-03 Vysshaya Liga 52 32 1 6 1 12 174 111 105 2nd in West Forbidden to enter 2003-04 Vysshaya Liga 52 28 3 4 1 16 162 115 95 4th in West Forbidden to enter 2004-05 Vysshaya Liga 52 33 1 3 0 15 157 95 104 4th in West Forbidden to enter 2005-06 Vysshaya Liga 48 18 3 4 2 21 134 148 66 8th in West Forbidden to enter 2006-07 Vysshaya Liga 56 30 0 9 2 15 199 141 101 4th in West Forbidden to enter 2007-08 Vysshaya Liga 52 29 4 - 5 14 169 114 100 3rd in West W. Neftyanik Leninogorsk 3-1; L Dizel Penza 3-1 2008-09 In the Kazakhstan Championship Season GP W OTW T OTL L GF GA Pts Standing Playoffs 1992-93 9 8 - 1 - 0 63 33 17 1st (out of 4) No playoffs 1993-94 12 10 - 1 - 1 94 21 21 1st (out of 5) No playoffs 1994-95 12 10 - 1 - 1 88 29 21 1st (out of 4) No playoffs 1995-96 6 6 - 0 - 0 54 16 12 1st (out of 4) No playoffs 1996-97 8 7 - 0 - 1 84 27 14 1st (out of 5) No playoffs 1997-98 6 3 - 0 - 0 29 7 6 1st (out of 4) No playoffs 1998-99 Did not participate 1999-00 6 3 - 0 - 0 23 7 6 1st (out of 5) No playoffs 2000-01 24 23 - 0 - 1 244 46 46 1st (out of 7) No playoffs 2001-02 2002-03 24 23 - 1 - 0 224 26 37 1st (out of 7) No playoffs 2003-04 24 22 - 1 - 1 226 36 45 1st (out of 7) No playoffs 2004-05 28 25 0 1 0 2 137 27 76 1st (out of 8) No playoffs 2005-06 20 13 0 2 0 5 80 47 41 2nd (out of 6) No playoffs 2006-07 24 20 3 0 0 1 145 49 46 1st (out of 7) No playoffs 2007-08 3rd (out of 6) 2008-09 Torpedo Greats These players marked the history of the club by their outstanding play: Torpedo alumni who played in the NHL * Nikolai Antropov * Vitaly Kolesnik * Evgeny Nabokov * Konstantin Pushkarev Torpedo alumni who enjoyed success abroad * Maxim Birbraer Category:Kazakh ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1955 Category:Kazakhstan Championship team Category:Vysshaya Liga team Category:Soviet League team Category:Russian Superleague team